In computer graphics, three-dimensional (3D) modeling involves generation of a representation of a 3D surface of an object. The representation may be referred to as a 3D object data model, or simply a 3D model, and can be rendered or displayed as a two-dimensional image via 3D rendering or displayed as a three-dimensional image. A 3D object data model may represent a 3D object using a collection of points in 3D space, connected by various geometric entities such as triangles, lines, curved surfaces, etc. Various techniques exist for generating 3D object data models utilizing point clouds and geometric shapes.